


Goddess v. Groundhog

by TheCourtSorcerer



Series: Merlin In The Modern Era [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Based off a real bet, Bets & Wagers, Celtic Goddesses, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Established Relationship, February - Freeform, Groundhog Day, Imbolc, M/M, Merlin is definitely Pagan, Modern Era, Or is the author just projecting?, Spring, Spring is Coming, Unbeta'd, Who's side are you on?, because these two will argue over anything, but w h e n ?, literally just for minor amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have a little disagreement over when spring will come this year, so they settle things with a bet.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin In The Modern Era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Goddess v. Groundhog

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a real bet I made earlier today because someone and I disagreed on when Spring will come (I'm on Merlin's side). 
> 
> Not a serious fic, just for laughs, because I couldn't stop imagining these two arguing over this. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
>   
> _~~in other news i got my uni acceptance letter in the mail and I'm literally so happy and excited and i pinned it on my wall, i got in!!!~~_  
> 

“ _Mer_ lin! Why’s your winter coat hung away in the back of the closet?”

Merlin stopped stirring the pot of stew on the stove and glanced over to the entryway to the kitchen. Why did Arthur care about his jacket…?

“What?” Merlin called, leaving his stew unattended as he walked over to peek his head out the kitchen and into the hall. “Arthur, come here, I’m in the kitchen!”

He paused, waiting to hear footsteps, before walking back over to his pot. He had just resumed stirring when the blond prat walked over and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“Why’s your winter coat all the way in the back of the closet behind everything?” Arthur asked again, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder.

Merlin turned down the heat on the stove before shrugging slightly. “I won’t need it anymore, spring comes early!”

Arthur let out a disbelieving huff, almost sounding amused. Merlin frowned. “Did I say something funny?”

“No, no, it’s just… The groundhog said winter stays six more weeks, spring isn’t coming early,” Arthur informed him, sounding very sure.

Merlin abandoned the stew cooking, and turned around in Arthurs arms, giving him a strange look.

“Arthur. You must be joking. The weather has been _awful_ , absolutely _atrocious,_ since yesterday—which happened to be February first, or the day of Imbolc,” he reminded him, “which means spring comes early. I’m not even sure how the groundhog supposedly saw it’s shadow, it’s been pouring rain since yesterday morning.”

“I don’t know how it did, but it did! That means spring comes late, Merlin, catch up,” Arthur insisted. Merlin adamantly shook his head, instead of relenting, though.

“No! Arthur, look outside! It’s down pouring! The Cailleach is surely sleeping still, or else she would have brought bright sun so she could collect more firewood to keep her warm through the extended winter. The sun isn’t out, though, only rain, so she still sleeps! She can’t gather more wood for her fires if she’s asleep, and she’ll bring spring early!” He explained passionately, eyes wide, surprised his lover didn’t know this.

Arthur simply frowned. Though, it actually looked more like a pout. That is, until it grew into a mischievous grin that had Merlin feeling a tinge of concern.

“Alright, then, if you’re so set on this… Let’s make a bet.”

“A bet?” Merlin raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, a bet!”

“Okay… What is this bet?”

Arthur’s grin widened. “Whoever’s wrong has to do whatever the other says for an entire day.”

Merlin went quiet in contemplative thought. This could work out to his advantage… The word of a Goddess against that of a groundhog? Yes, this could would out in his favour. Arthur to do whatever he says for a whole day… Oh, that would be fun…

“Deal,” he quickly agreed before he can change his mind, confident in his belief. “Hope you like being at my command, Pratdragon.”

Arthur scowled slightly before breaking out in a wicked grin. “I’ll have you know I never lose my bets.”

A moment of silence passed, in which Merlin raised an amused eyebrow.

“What about that time with the—”

“ _We do not speak of that, Merlin!”_

Merlin let out a loud laugh at the way Arthur’s face lit up like a fire in embarrassment. “It was a good time!”

“It most certainly was not!” Arthur squeaked. He would definitely deny that later.

“Oh? Well, then what about that time when you and Leon—" Arthur slapped his hands over the brunet's mouth, face burning. 

“ _Merlin!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! You're lovely!


End file.
